duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack
Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack is the 3rd DMEX pack in the OCG. Details *This set contains 84 cards. *Each box contains 12 packs. **Each pack containing 4 cards. *Each card has foil treatment. *This set also has a high concentration of creatures with the Specials race made from fan submitted art. Along with some reprints, they will have the fan art used as the seal. *This set reintroduces many old Keywords. Races *This pack reintroduces a Castle card, this time with a subtype. *This pack introduces a new race: Spriggan. Seal Details (See Seals for more details.) *One of these 4 cards will have an adhesive sticker "seal" on them. Peeling it off will reveal the playable card. With this "seal", it is possible to predict which card you may have gotten. *Each of the seals have a specific set of cards that would appear underneath it. *Each of the seals have 'Not For Official Tournaments' on them, preventing them from use in events. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Wana Wana Panic Contents (New cards are marked with ★. Reprinted cards with a new illustration are marked with ◆.) Ultra Golden Card *G1/G3 Messer Schmitt ★ *G2/G3 Golden the Johnny *G3/G3 Beginning the Merabeat ◆ *L1/L1 VV-8, Forbidden Machine ◆ *M1/M1 Dangerdeon, Super Mechanical Trap / Hell Utopia's Trap Revelation ★ *S1/S10 Atari Ponnosuke ◆ *S2/S10 Norinorin ★ *S3/S10 Liliang, Mysterious Light ★ *S4/S10 Steam Octopunk ★ *S5/S10 Dark Eye Dragon ★ *S6/S10 Schumacher, New World *S7/S10 Stampdon ★ *S8/S10 Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind *S9/S10 Heavy, Heavyweight ★ *S10/S10 Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man ◆ Other *1/69 Jishou Jisho ★ *2/69 Pali Nights *3/69 Beryldotter ★ *4/69 Trump President ★ *5/69 Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver *6/69 Zariganinzou, Ganiryu Ninja ★ *7/69 Number Question ★ *8/69 Wals Awandes ★ *9/69 Shiranessie ★ *10/69 Painty Moffumofu, Dark Incarnation ★ *11/69 Obasto, Bomb Devil ★ *12/69 Codenight Star in the Love *13/69 Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform *14/69 ZERO Hand *15/69 Satan Castle ★ *16/69 Freedom Paper ★ *17/69 Legendary Duelist *18/69 Bolberg "Shori" Dragon *19/69 Smapon *20/69 Hyaku Visor, Brave Ogre *21/69 Super Shiritori Ga ★ *22/69 E-Gogogo ★ *23/69 Matsumoto Daidaidai Sensei ★ *24/69 Hasameane ★ *25/69 Managorilla ★ *26/69 Trent, Substitution Doll ★ *27/69 General Kinoko ★ *28/69 Phoenix Life ◆ *29/69 Carol, Gokigen Shout *30/69 Bolmeteus Black Dragon *31/69 Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper *32/69 Tenkikun ★ *33/69 Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" ★ *34/69 Pyramitotem ★ *35/69 Eieio ★ *36a/69 Shake Na Baby ★ *36b/69 Rocken Roll ★ *37/69 Pianozaurus ★ *38/69 Invincible Cataclysm *39/69 Myscu, Mirage ◆ *40/69 Grape Dal ★ *41/69 Bainaradoor *42/69 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *43/69 Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol *44/69 Abduction Charger *45/69 Shadowwave Cyclone *46/69 Noble Enforcer *47/69 Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge *48/69 Team Tech's Wave Go! *49/69 Last Violence *50/69 Jojojo Jokers ◆ *51/69 Irvine, the Spydroid *52/69 Life Wing's Judgment *53/69 Siren Concerto ◆ *54/69 Ninjariban, Dragon Edge *55/69 Overkill Graveyard *56/69 Hell's Hot Spring ◆ *57/69 Revolution Taiman *58/69 Chocolate House *59/69 Yattareman *60/69 Okke Brothers *61/69 Night's Ponnosuke ★ *62/69 Hazure Ponnosuke *63/69 Hazure Ponnosuke *64/69 Logic Circle *65/69 Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha *66/69 Magic Shot - Open Brain *67/69 Bloody Cross ◆ *68/69 Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant *69/69 Dimension Gate ◆ Seals There are 17 kinds of seals. The card underneath is determined to some extent by the seal, while others are completely fixed. The Master cards and Super Rares always have sticker seals. Each of these cards are fixed to be the exact card on the seal. These are shown as a sketched drawing of the appropriate Jokers. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs